Windows which may be opened and which are accessible to young children pose a risk to children in that they may climb through or fall through such windows. Such a risk is particularly great in apartments in high-rise buildings. Some cities require that parents of young children install protective devices in windows which are accessible to the children to prevent the children from falling from, or climbing through, such windows.
Prior art devices designed to prevent children from climbing or falling through a window include devices with metal bars which are intended to be screwed, or affixed in some other manner, to a window and which are not designed to be easily removed. Such prior art devices are intrusive and undesirable because they result in screw holes or the like being made in the frame of the window. In addition, firefighters object to such devices as they hamper access to the building through the window should such access be necessary during a fire or similar emergency.
Child window guards which include metal bars must, in some cases be custom fitted to any given window. In addition, such window guards are aesthetically unpleasing.
Thus a child window guard which may be easily installed in a non-intrusive manner on different sized windows and which may be easily removed is desirable.